rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Candy Kong
Candy Kong is Donkey Kong's very beautiful girlfriend in the Donkey Kong series and an ally to him and his allies. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' The first appearance of Candy Kong was in the game Donkey Kong Country. Here, she managed Candy's Save Point where Donkey and Diddy can save their progress. In the Game Boy Color remake of Donkey Kong Country, Candy instead, manages the game's various mini-games and has had her place's name changed to Candy's Challenge. Here, Donkey and Diddy had to collect a Golden Banana Coin in each of the bonus mini-games with one being in each world, excluding Gangplank Galleon which is just a place where Donkey and Diddy fight King K. Rool. In the Game Boy Advance remake, Candy's occupation is once again changed and she runs her own dance studio and Donkey and Diddy had to copy one another and Candy's move. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Aside from Donkey Kong Country, Candy did not appear in any other games in the Donkey Kong Country series, though she does appear in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as a cameo on being Swanky's assistant of Swanky's Bonus Bonanza ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Candy briefly appears in one of Funky's mini-games in ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble and Dixie and Kiddy had to save her, along with the other members of the Kong Family, from the Kremlings. ''Donkey Kong 64'' In Donkey Kong 64 Candy reappears running Candy's Music Shop, which is found in every area after Jungle Japes except Hideout Helm. Here, Candy sells the Kongs powerful musical instruments which can defeat foes and cause certain events to occur if used on a Music Pad. Candy will also give the Kongs an extra watermelon on occasion, increasing the amount of damage the Kongs can sustain. ''Donkey Kong Country (TV series) Candy was also a regular on the Donkey Kong Country animated series as well. She was voiced by Joy Tanner. However, she looked completely different from the pink-clad blonde seen in the games. Also, on the show, she worked at the barrel factory run by Bluster Kong, her boss, who constantly hit on her. Candy sometimes had a goal of buying the factory. Time to time, she had lunch with Donkey Kong. This version of Candy also showed off a very quick temper and is slightly tomboyish. ''Diddy Kong Pilot As seen in the YouTube video of the 2001 build of Diddy Kong Pilot posted by Transparentjinjo, Candy is shown to be a playable character in the game, but is blocked by Redneck Kong. Candy Kong vs Zero Suit samus Candy Kong is the main hero in the Nintendo DS game- Candy Kong vs ZSS. One day, ZSS and Donkey Kong are fighting on the battlefield. DK cannot resist her and they start getting passionate. However, Candy sees it and slaps ZSS. She brakes up with DK and DK is annoyed with ZSS. However, Candy wants revenge and chases after ZSS. Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Diddy Kong Pilot (2001 build) Category:Kongs Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Female characters Category:Blond characters